


Shadows Across the Forest Floor

by StiffyK



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffyK/pseuds/StiffyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a pack and winter's grip ever tightening, can Kai and Sehun survive the winter without being found by hunters or this mysterious pack who seems to always be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos.

It was the only word Kai could use to describe the madness happening around him. The screams were the worst part, watching bodies he once called friend and brethren falling with arrows sticking from them at odd angles or the blood oozing free from bullet wounds. He was paralyzed; he couldn’t will his legs to move as watched one of the hunters pulled his sword free from the body of a dead wolf, uncaring eyes turning to walk towards him. Then the large body of the alpha knocked him down and red eyes meet Kai’s scared brown ones and the sound of his voice knocks the young wolf free from his fear.

“Run Kai! Run and live.” Kai turned tail and ran for the forest. He tripped over the body of a shivering pup, the newest member of the pack and he had every intention to leave him there but eyes filled with more fear than his caught him and Kai was grabbing onto his wrist and hauling the boy after him.

Run. That was the only thing he could think as he left behind the scenes of a massacre. Arrows and bullets flew behind him but he didn’t register if any hit him. He could only look forward, tree limbs and bushes clinging to his clothes as he tried to remember where all the different hiding places were in case the hunters found them. They had been too large of a pack, attracted too much attention and now they paid the price for it. A sound came from the pup’s throat and a whine to stop but Kai didn’t listen. They couldn’t stop now. If they stopped, they would be found and killed. So Kai tugged on his arm harder, willing the omega to keep up with him.

The sun rose and fell twice before Kai couldn’t find the willpower to continue on. There was a small pond only a few feet away and Kai dragged his sore body into the water. It was refreshing as he gulped down the water until he had to cough it back up. The pup followed his lead, resting in the cold water and looking over to Kai for any further instructions. Kai had none to give, his eyes already closed as he fell asleep. His body was exhausted and his mind too over taxed to deal with anything in his current state. Tomorrow, tomorrow he’d figure out what to do with himself and the omega but for now, the darkness took him and caressed him like a loving mother.

 

 

 

There was the sound of a twig snapping and Kai’s eyes opened instantly, body jumping up as a snarl left his lips. The pup yelped out in surprise and dropped the handful of berries he had in his hands. Kai took a moment to register that no harm was there and softened his features, looking down at the berries before yelling and slapping the pup away from it.

“That’s not food!” He grabbed the boy’s face, forcing his mouth open to check for traces that he might have eaten it. The pup shivered in his touch, scared out of his mind no doubt but Kai wasn’t the type to give comfort. He had been a loner before the pack found him and took him in and he found it all too easy to revert back to that mindset but he couldn’t. He had someone to take care of, the last member of his pack was his responsibility now. “Those berries are poisonous.”

He moved back into the pond, scrubbing away the grime and memories of a few days past. He could still smell the death staining his nostrils, the taste of blood and fire on his tongue. The vision of his alpha, a kind man, sacrificing himself to ensure that someone of his pack managed to survive. His vision went blurry for a moment, remembering the different members of his lost pack now. The tracker who was teaching Kai everything he knew, the elderly woman who took care of them when they were sick. A sob choked its way past his throat as he thought of how he had taken them all for granted and now could never tell them how he was grateful to them. He felt someone against his side, the pup giving a soft whimper as he nuzzled the underside of Kai’s chin.

Normally he would have growled and pushed the touch away but in this instance he welcomed it, wrapping an arm around the boy and closing his eyes. He sat like that, minutes rolling away into hours before the chill of the night air brought him out of his memories. He would have time to honor the dead later, now he had to find a place to hide for the night and food. They would need food. It was the beginnings of winter and Kai would have to work fast to ensure they survived.

“What’s your name?”

The pup looked up at him, following Kai’s lead as he stood before speaking, his voice low and slightly unsure of himself. It was funny how Kai had been the same when he was a pup himself but now he has grown and didn’t have time to afford such things.

“Sehun.”

Kai nodded and motioned for Sehun to follow him, his skin rippling and changing as he dropped onto his paws and shook out his ebony fur. Brown eyes turned to fierce yellow as an auburn pup rubbed against the bottom of his chin. Kai returned the small show of affection before running off again. He had only been out this far away from the pack’s den every so often but he could remember the general layout of the land. Most of the caves would probably be housing something else, something bigger that Kai wouldn’t be able to take on with Sehun. So he searched, the moon rising and casting shadows across the forest floor as the wolves looked for a place to call a temporary home.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Kai finally sniffed out a small cave. It was just large enough for the two of them, deep enough to keep away from the chill of a winter night. Kai nudged Sehun inside, stretching out his tired body and shifting back. The floor was covered in soft pine needles, an obvious sign that at some point this had been someone else’s home but for now Kai claimed it for them.

“We’ll rest a while here. I’ll go hunting in the afternoon. Stay close to the cave and see if you can find wood for a fire.” Kai watched as Sehun settled down next to him, the closeness putting him on edge but there was little he could do about it. It was now his duty to provide for the pup and attempt to teach him the things Kai had only barely learned himself. How long had it even been. A few months perhaps since he had been accepted and now the world he had been comfortable in was ripped from him in a single night.

Sehun fell asleep instantly, soft whimpers and cries coming from him as he no doubt relived that night. Kai couldn’t allow himself to do the same, staying awake until he was sure he’d have a dreamless sleep for the few hours he would be permitted to have them. Most wolves would have gone further south if they were without a pack but for them they could only press north and somewhat west. The further they got themselves away from the hunters, the safer they would be.

Kai knew they had entered another pack’s territory from miles ago but this area seemed to not be under any type of watch. And still he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He didn’t like the possibility of being at the mercy of another pack but with winter pressing in fast, he had little options. He could stay and chance a meeting or continue on and risk Sehun. Sleep slowly pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, eyes finally falling closed as he wrapped an arm around Sehun, feeling the other shift closer into his embrace.

 

 

 

 

“What should we do with them Suho?” A male, slightly taller than the one called Suho turned from watching the two wolves in the cave to the one squatting down next to him.

“Nothing for now Kyungsoo. We can only watch and see what the Mother Moon has in store for these two young souls.” Suho looked over and gave a soft smile, turning and shifting into a wolf with fur the color of freshly fallen snow. Kyungsoo shifted, his fur a speckled color of grey and black as he shook himself and headed back the way they had come. Suho paused a moment, red eyes watching a moment longer before turning to follow after the other wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a pack and winter's grip ever tightening, can Kai and Sehun survive the winter without being found by hunters or this mysterious pack who seems to always be watching.

Kai pressed his body down low to the ground, yellow eyes glowing from behind the tree. Sehun was a little ways ahead of him in the same position, watching the small herd of deer. It had been a week or two since they had fled from their old home and Kai and decided early that he needed to teach Sehun to hunt. The pup had his uses, collecting woods for their fires and all but Kai was tired of being the main provider for them already. It was a basic knowledge, knowing how to hunt, and one Sehun needed to learn as soon as possible. Hence their current positions. Kai crept forward slowly, dark floor blending in with the foliage as he turned his head and nudged Sehun forward. It was now or never. They had gone over it plenty of times before. Kai would shoot out first and scare the herd off into running while Sehun slipped amongst them and took out the target. Sehun wasn’t as fast as Kai but the deer wasn’t the quickest out of the bunch either. An even match in Kai’s mind and he hoped it would give the pup the confidence boost needed to not be…well an annoying little omega. 

 

There was the pause, the calm before the attack and Kai felt the adrenaline flooding through his veins as his claws dug into the earth and he darted forward. The herd looked up and immediately darted into the surrounding forest. It was a pretty cut and dry hunting tactic but Kai couldn’t pause long enough to make sure Sehun was doing his part. His attention had to be on separating the wounded one off from the pack and making sure the bucks didn’t turn and try to gauge him with their antlers. There was also the matter of the pack who’s territory they had invaded. The hunters hadn’t shown their faces and Kai felt safe enough to stay in that cave throughout the winter months until otherwise. Then they’d strike out south when spring came and tried to find a new place to call home. Maybe even join a pack. Sehun had asked about the pack here but Kai knew little of their alpha except he was a fighter. His old pack leader told them many times to be wary of that northern pack. They only wanted territory and strong fighters. Anyone else was a useless mouth to feed. 

 

Kai snapped out of his daydream when he heard Sehun’s cry of pain. He dug his paws into the earth and turned, heading back for the omega. The deer still had some fight in it and had landed a good kick to the pup’s side, probably cracking a rib or two. Kai would have laughed if Sehun wasn’t making such a pathetic noise, withering on his side and the deer was getting away. It wasn’t a hard decision for Kai since he’d rather eat and nurse a wounded pup than go hungry. He growled at Sehun, hearing the pup whimper as the elder ran off to snap at the deer’s legs to trip it up. He launched himself at it’s neck, feeling his fangs dig in deep and drag it down. He snarled, tasting the blood on his tongue as he dragged it backwards to Sehun. This was still a chance to teach him as Kai released it and pressed his paw down on the deer’s neck and held it down. Kai flared his nose and motioned Sehun over. In their wolf forms they could eat and digest the raw meat and Kai still didn’t want to risk a fire until the nights grew much colder and they were forced to stay inside. 

 

Sehun dragged himself up, whining in the back of his throat as he walked over and bit down onto the deer’s neck hard. There was the sound of bone breaking and the deer let out a last belt before stilling. The pup went to take a bite and Kai snarled and head butted his side to knock him down. They had no alpha but Kai still outranked him and he would eat first. Besides he knew Sehun would go for all the good bits. It was almost cruel watching the pup as he whined and whimpered as Kai ate and after enough of the pathetic display, the tracker allowed the omega over to eat with him. They were still a pack after all and it was Sehun’s kill in some form, even if he hadn’t actually caught the damned thing. 

 

That would be enough to keep their bellies full for a few days, eating as much as they could before Kai slung the remains over his back to drag it to their makeshift den. The ground was soft to the back and he could dig deep to bury it until they needed to eat. The less they had to hunt, the better hidden they’d be. He didn’t want to chance running into that other pack and risk being run out of the territory. Fighting wasn’t an option and Kai wasn’t exactly willing to die for Sehun. He looked at the pup trekking along next to him, muzzle smeared with dried blood. Sehun caught him staring and opened his mouth, tongue lulling out as he gave a canine version of a smile. If Kai could roll his eyes he would but it did make him want to smile. There was just something about Sehun that made him feel less and less like the loner he had tried to be. Responsibility for himself and another person was probably all it was. 

 

The days went on like that for them, hunting small game or wounded animals and bringing them back to the cave to hide them. Winter was coming on fast and Kai could feel the steady drop in temperature. Oddly, it seemed to make Sehun more and more animated. When he was in his wolf form all he wanted to do was play and crawl his way underneath Kai and when he was human…well Kai wondered how cruel it would be to rip his tongue out but he set aside his violent thoughts because he had been a pup once too. Perhaps not this annoying but still a pup. It was a happy distraction in the end from the ever growing feeling of being watched. It kept Jongin up at night as he stared out into the darkness from the cave mouth, sitting and watching. He could almost make out shapes at times but could never be sure if it was human or wolf. Hunters would have attacked long ago and just killed them so that was comforting in an odd way but if it was wolves then why did they just wait around and watch. It annoyed Kai having to think so deeply about things and he would always huff and return to sleeping by the fire, feeling Sehun roll over to nuzzle up to his side. Kai felt that somehow this night was different but his body was tired from tracking down a damn rabbit for miles because Sehun was too clumsy and loud. 

 

✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭

“Suho we should approach them. Kris is becoming suspicious of why you keep disappearing.”

 

Suho sighed as Kyungsoo voiced the same thought he had had for the past few weeks. The alpha knew his mate was watching him closer and closer every time he left the pack home without a real explanation as to why or where he’s going. He also knew that Kris would eventually send one of the others to follow him and the two packless wolves would be found out. He could already feel the presence of another pack member behind him, Chen if he was correct. He was thankful it was him and not one of the others like Lu Han or Chanyeol. They were more faithful towards Kris than himself and would report everything to him. Chen was more…lazy than those two. He was a fierce fighter and it was the reason why he’d been part of Kris’ pack before they had joined together. Chanyeol had been all too happy to show his submission and allegiance to Kris and it did make Suho question a few things. His pack had been pretty small but he had always through himself as a good alpha but that was in the past now. Besides, Chen was making his appearance. 

 

“So this is what you’ve been disappearing for.” There was a rustle as Chen sat down next to Suho, leaning over to softly nuzzle the underside of the alpha’s chin. Kyungsoo shifted slightly, obviously nervous but Suho knew Chen wouldn’t run off and tell. He liked watching things from the sidelines and being involved in it directly wasn’t his style. That and everyone knew Chen was infatuated with Suho. Kris didn’t mind since Suho was his mate but there were times when the alpha had to put his foot down. No harm done or meant but there was this level of tension that Chen would smile and shrug off because he didn’t like confrontation. Chen just liked to coast. 

 

“They came from the south. I believe they were part of the pack there. The one that got attacked by the hunters…” Kyungsoo and Chen exchanged a glance. They had heard about that, many of the other few scattered packs heading off deeper to avoid being the next attacked. 

 

“It’s dangerous to leave them alone like this Suho. They could attract the hunters…or Kris’ attention. We should bring them home with us.” Kyungsoo pressed again and was slightly surprised when Chen made a soft sound of agreement. 

 

“Winter is coming faster this year and they’ll either starve or freeze to death in that cave by themselves. One of them is just a pup too. Surviving the winter is tough enough for us but for them, it’s impossible.” 

 

Suho closed his eyes because they both made good points but the ever pressing fear that Kris would reject them was heavy in the back of his mind. He felt Chen’s hand on his arm, opening his eyes to look at the other and let out a soft sigh. There were times, very rare and he seldom let himself entertain the thought for fear of Kris picking up on them, but he wondered how it would be to have Chen has his mate. He loved Kris dearly, they were meant to be together but he was insufferable at times and Chen was always so understanding and…there for him. 

 

He sighed again before standing and turning back towards their home. “Let us wait till after the full moon then. Kris will be more likely to listen to me when his bloodlust his sated.” Chen stood and Kyungsoo was a hair behind him as they walked back. The full moon was still a couple of days away and if they could survive that, then Suho could have something solid to go on to try and convince Kris. Even after years of being mates, Kris’ mind was still a complete mystery to him when he wasn’t allowed to see inside of it. He knew that Kris thought of what was best for the pack but so did Suho. Though he had a few ideas as to who kept whispering things into his mate’s ear that swayed him otherwise. There was a low growl in his throat at the mere thought of the beta but he didn’t want to think of him. 

 

Suho felt the comforting presence of Kyungsoo against his shoulder and Chen had managed to slip his hand into Suho’s, their fingers interlocking loosely. His pack was a strong one, each comforting the other in some way. The fighters would always rally behind Kris but the peaceful ones would stand with Suho. It was a healthy balance and one that Suho hoped would remain so whenever he threw this plan into motion.

 

Of course there was always the chance those two pups don’t want to come with him but he had faith they would see reason. They had to if they wanted to live through the winter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a pack and winter's grip ever tightening, can Kai and Sehun survive the winter without being found by hunters or this mysterious pack who seems to always be watching.

White smoke passed through Kai's nose as he huffed out and watched the approaching mass of black fur and red eyes. He's still not sure how he managed to get himself in this position but all he knew was Sehun was right behind him, whining softly and unsure of what to do. Kai could run but he would be overtaken easily, that or Sehun wouldn't be fast enough and he would have to turn back for the omega. He couldn't let Sehun die. They had gone weeks together and there was a bond between them that couldn't be so easily broken. They were brothers and Kai dug his claws into the earth as he watched the large alpha coming closer. He was slightly smaller than his old but he could see the faint white scars that glistened from within his fur. There were others, it seems the whole pack was out tonight but why wouldn't they be.

It was the full moon after all.

The alpha snarled and lunged forward at Kai and everything else seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time in front of his eyes.

✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭

Suho knew time was running out for those two pups in the cave but no time seemed to be a good one to tell him mate about them. Word of other packs being attacked by the hunters spread like wildfire through the forest and Kris was constantly on edge. He sent out scouting parties three times a day and it felt like only a matter of time before everything went to hell in front of him.

"Kris we need to talk..." Suho tried again, speaking up again as Kris looked over the map he had of the region. It always upset the smaller alpha how their bedroom would turn into a war meeting in the blink of an eye but Kris was a strong leader and looked out for them all. Though he could be quite insufferable at times and this was one of them.

"Kris!" Suho raised his voice, soft eyes flashing bloody red and that was enough to get Kris' attention. His mate walked to him, smile showing rows of teeth but he wasn't seeking the comfort of his arms though it was hard not to melt into the embrace and feel the warmth wrap around him. His thoughts started to run away from the white alpha before he could bring them back and he detached himself from his lover with some difficulty.

"You will be angry but I have something to tell you."

✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭

There was a smell on the horizon, one Kai didn't recognize at all. He was sitting by the fire, listening to some new tale Sehun had thought up for him to listen to. He knew Sehun had spent much time with their old pack's story teller and seemed to have a talent for it himself. It brought back a sense of normalcy for the hunter, eyes closing as Sehun's voice morphed and changed into something deeper and wiser. He imagined the great white wolf of the moon that morphed and changed when the sun rose into the fiery image of a man. It represented full cycle for them, odd shape shifters who weren't welcomed in cities because they were too different.

The smell seemed stronger and Kai noticed Sehun had stopped talking. It took him a second to realize why as he jumped up and let his nails extend into claws. At the mouth of the cave were three...well really short men. Kai could tell that the one in the middle was something more and the flash of red across his eyes proved it. He was an alpha. Kai let his claws retract as he gulped and tried to come up with a reason for them to be there and not die but the man in the middle gave a kind smile that almost disarmed him.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, young wolf. You've been here a long time but I can tell you aren't doing well. Most herds have moved on and what you have hunted has been only small game yes?"

Kai locked his jaw, eyes falling to the ground because it was all true. He had to hunt twice as hard to scrape together enough to keep Sehun fed. Many nights he had to sit and watch the boy eat while he starved. Even know the hunger gnawed at him, causing him to wonder if what he did for the pup was right anymore. Sacrificing his health to make sure the winters weren’t too hard on the omega, Kai could feel his patience growing shorter by the day but he masked it behind soft smiles. How much longer could that work out for him? Probably not much longer. He opened his mouth to speak but Sehun beat him to it.

“We’ll survive. Kai will make sure we’re okay. We don’t want trouble. We’ll leave when winter passes.” Kai turned his head to look at Sehun but one of the other wolves had laughed at that only to be shushed by possibly the shortest of the three. Kai hadn’t noticed him at first but felt something in his chest jump when he did. His eyebrows furrowed softly as he raised a hand to keep Sehun from spilling anything else of their plans.

“We have nowhere else to go and no one to turn to. Once the worst of winter has passed, we plan on going south. We won’t trouble your pack.”

The alpha shook his head slowly and seemed sad as he continued to speak. “The hunters have already found your trail. Once they find you, they will find us. If you stay you will die and if you run you will die but,” Kai held his breath, wondering what could be said that would change their fates. “Join my pack and we may be able to push the hunters away. For good even.”

✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭✫ ✭

A flash of white passed in front of Kai’s face as the white alpha knocked into the larger black one. There was a confused noise as they faced off and Kai realized that was his mate. He wasn’t sure what to think as they circled each other. The white wolf kept his back to Kai and Sehun, puffing himself up and Kai was reminded of his old alpha suddenly. He flared his nose, bearing his fangs as he growled and stared down the black alpha. Sehun was still confused but followed suit and made himself look bigger than he was. In his human form, he almost stood as tall as Kai but as a wolf he still had much growing to do.

Slowly, the alphas transformed into their human forms and Kai got a good look at the massive man that was the black alpha. He was just as intimidating and looked even more dangerous as different emotions passed over his face.

“Suho what is this? These wolves have endangered us all and you defend them? Tell me why!” He roared and all wolves but Suho cringed from the sound. Kai began to understand more and more of how these two alpha came together to form one of the strongest packs in the north. Where this black wolf was fire and rage, Suho was water and calm. Two halves making a whole. Kai knew his old alpha had no mate and had to embody both of those personalities in one.

“These pups are under my protection, Kris. I am bringing them into the pack.” Suho stood as tall as he could as stared down his mate and Kai wondered how he did it. There was a brief moment when he wondered if the black alpha, Kris, would strike him inside but all that happened was an intense staring contest. He felt slightly confused but after minutes that had felt like hours, Kris visibly deflated and ran a hand down his face like he was tired and drained.

“Fine. But they are your responsibility, Suho. If they can’t keep up, I’ll kick them out.” Kris turned and had begun to shift back into his wolf form but was still human enough to mutter one last statement. “Or kill them.”

Kai swallowed and turned his head to look at Sehun. He wasn’t too sure if they were safer in their cave or with this new pack but only time would tell now. Suho shifted back, the rest of the pack following their first alpha as Suho looked over the pups. Kai knew what to do, slinking forward with his belly close to the ground and rubbed against the bottom of Suho’s chin. He acted much like Sehun did, yipping and rubbing against him like a pup as he flopped onto his back to expose his belly to him. Sehun followed in the same fashion and Suho gave them soft nips in return before turning to lead them to their new home.

Kai gave one last glance over his shoulder in the direction of their old cave. It had started to feel like home but they would be safer with a real pack. At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he felt Sehun brush into his side.


End file.
